


Secrets

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Ghouls, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Salt And Burn, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This is kinda based from something that happened at weekend. Went to see the Nun at the movies, was laughing far too much. It was shit





	1. Chapter 1

_She looked like Jess, that was his excuse._ Laid in the dark motel room, Sam’s mind kept somehow coming back to the girl, less than half his age, laid only a few feet away. Dean was out of the hunt, injured and sick, he would be useless if he was here, doing little more than whining and complaining. That meant that Sam had to choose between Claire and Jack to assist him on this hunt, that was hopefully just a salt and burn. While Jack would have been the better option, he’d given Sam the puppy eyes while saying he was wishing to catch up on a TV show he’d been watching for a while. Sam knew that Jack was being truthful, he often wondered if the kid knew how to lie anyway, but he knew that Jack had taken his advice to watch the series that had taken Sam’s interest long ago. This meant that Sam had taken Claire with him, something he very quickly regretted. The California heat stifled them both, and brought back sour memories for Sam of a life he wished he could live, that he did live for a long time, until that night. The night it was ripped away from him. The drive through the state saw them shed various clothing until they’d stopped at a clothing store. Sam had purchased some shorts, something he hadn’t worn since…well since forever. Claire also picked out some denim booty shorts, as well as a tank top. They quickly changed and hit the road again, though the second half of the journey was slightly more dangerous, with Sam’s focus often drifting to Claire’s body. It was night by the time they reached the area. They decided to pull into a motel for the night, and start interviewing the witnesses, victims and widows in the morning. Sam just hoped it would be cooler the next day.  
  
Claire had gotten a shower first. While she did that, Sam flicked through the news reports, searching for details. He was so focused on the papers in front of him, he didn’t realise Claire had walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel around her, until she was stood in front of him.   
“Sam?” She pressed. Sam looked up, realising she’d been calling his name for several minutes.   
“Oh, sorry. What’s up?” He asked, eyes darting around. He didn’t want them to land on her body, though that’s what they were doing. He couldn’t help himself with it.   
“I left my bag in the car. Could you grab it for me?” She asked. Sam nodded and pushed the papers from in front of him, standing up.   
“I sure can” He smiled, full of pearly whites and dimples, before darting out of the room, grabbing the car key as he did. He adjusted himself in the shorts, as he reached into the trunk of the car they’d ‘borrowed’. Walking back into the room, Claire was sat on the bed. She still had the faded white towel around her, water was pooling on her collarbone and it took all of Sam’s willpower to not lean down and lick it away.   
“Finished in the bathroom?” He grunted.  
“Yeah, for now” She said, smiling slightly. And there it was, the biggest turn off for Sam. _Her age._ It showed in her smiles, among other things. She still looked so youthful, whereas most of the time she would look to be a lot older than the teen that she was. So often, she looked beaten up and worn down by the world, Sam’s heart ached for her. It was these times he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, curl up and watch a movie, allow her to relax and enjoy the things that teenagers should be allowed to enjoy, instead of a fucked up world of angels, demons and who knows what else that could exist beyond the things that they know of.

“Earth to Sam?” Claire said, looking up to the younger Winchester, who gave no response.   
“Sammy, you alive up there?” She asked again, standing up. She waved her hands in front of his face and snapped her fingers, though she still had no response.   
“Hey, moose head? Don’t make me climb up there” She said, prodding him slightly. It seemed to bring him back from wherever his brain went. Claire often wondered what Sam thought about in these times, though she never asked him, keeping her questions to herself.   
“Shit, sorry. What?” He asked.   
“I said, the water pressure is shit in the shower, but if you need a back rub after, just gimme a shout” She said. He nodded, though he knew that he wouldn’t be asking for a back rub. He lifted his t-shirt off, and stuffed it into his bag, while pulling some clean boxers out, that he could change into. He was so focused on not looking up to Claire’s body he missed her intake of breath when his t-shirt came off.

The shower was too hot. It burned his skin, but it took his thoughts off of the teenage girl that was only a few feet away. She was right about the water pressure being terrible, but he couldn’t focus on that. His mind was picturing her body, stood where his own is now. He imagined pale skin covered in suds, his mind created images of her naked body. His hand slithered down his body as he imagined her, her fingers teasing her nipples as she washed her body. It didn’t take Sam long to cum, spilling over his fist with a grunt that seemed just a tad too loud. He hoped the water beating down disguised the moan, though he knew it unlikely. He quickly washed away any remnants of his activities before climbing out of the shower. He quickly dried his body, slipping the boxer shorts on. He began to shave his face, ridding himself of the beard that made him feel homeless. It was futile, he couldn’t take his mind off of what he’d done. _She’s a child. Pervert. Pedophile._

Claire was sat on the bed, after drying her body and changing into some panties and a tank top to sleep in. She was texting a friend when she heard a quiet grunt from the bathroom. Being a hunter, she had heightened senses. Being with Sam, her mind went elsewhere. She quickly realised what the grunt was. A louder grunt could be heard and it took all of her willpower not to go into the bathroom and replace Sam’s hand with her own. Instead, she decided to video chat with her friend, hoping it would take her mind off of the incredibly attractive man who was naked, and only a few feet away.

The voices were loud in his head, he was so disgusted with himself that as soon as he’d finished shaving, he wiped his face and stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to find the motel room in darkness and silent, except it wasn’t. Claire was laid on her phone, it looked as if she was video chatting with someone.   
“Who’s that?” The person asked, and Claire looked back.   
“Oh, that’s Sam. He’s the one I was telling you about a while back” She said. Sam walked over to the window, bending over to lean against the frame and look out. He didn’t see the reflection of Claire taking a picture of him in only his boxer shorts.

Morning felt like it wouldn’t come for Sam. His dreams were filled with torment. From Jess, Ruby, that one girl from 7th grade who he’d dated to get a dinner and a bed for a few nights. They all tormented him about his love, lust…the feelings that he couldn’t control. Try as he might, they wouldn’t go away. At some point during the night, he’d even considered going for a jog in the hopes it would help. But it didn’t. It just made him think of other things that would cause him to be sweaty. And then Claire appeared in these daydreams, and he knew that he was a screwed up man.

The bathroom was only a few feet away from where she slept, wearing only a tank top and underwear, but it was enough for Sam. He came into the too – thin toilet paper, and flushed it away. The physical reminders were gone, but mentally, he would never forget how many times he’d gotten off to the thought of her. Climbing back into bed, he looked over to her. She looked just like Jess often did. Blonde hair spilled onto the pillow, and if Sam didn’t know better, he would have mistaken her for Jess.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke before the birds were chirping and the sun was rising. He decided to go for a run. Picking up the shorts, he slipped them onto his body, over his boxer shorts, before writing a note, informing Claire he was going out for a run, and he’d bring them a breakfast back. He left it by her phone, knowing she’d find it. The motel door closed behind him, barely making a noise. At this time in a morning, very few people were around. Of course there were the obvious truckers, a few tired workers from the gas station but beyond that, there was no one. His feet patted against the ground in something that loosely resembled a rhythm. He ran for miles and miles, until he’d somehow circled back to the motel. The sun had risen, birds were chirping, and he decided to go and get them both something for the breakfast.

He probably looked out of place. The only place that was open for food was a posh little cafe with take out. And here he was, topless and sweat dripping from his chest. He ordered pancakes and a fruit salad to go for Claire and himself, waiting aside for it. When he got it, and began walking back to the motel, he cursed as he realised that he hadn’t brought his phone or a key card. He sincerely hoped that Claire was awake, otherwise there would be some serious issues if he had to climb through the window. It already looked bad. He was nearly 39, Claire was barely even 18 and they were sharing a motel room. Thankfully, when he got back, she was awake, though not dressed, and he didn’t have to climb in through the window. He sat on his bed, wiping his sweat onto the duvet cover, while Claire ate her breakfast.   
“So what’s the plan?” She asked, after swallowing a small chunk of pancake.   
“Fed suits and interviewing the widow of the guy, and then we can go from there. It looks like it could be a simple salt and burn job, but things change” He sighed. Claire nodded, quickly finishing her pancakes.   
“Who’s showering first?” She asked. Sam looked down when his phone buzzed on the night stand.   
“You can” He said, small smile. Claire nodded and smiled, climbing off the bed. She raked her eyes down Sam’s chest as she walked into the bathroom, while Sam seemed to be texting someone.

It was a salt and burn, nothing more. Based on the little information they had, Sam knew it. He was just stalling the end by interviewing for nothing more than to spend the time alone with Claire. The widow, thankfully, was a little old woman. She was slightly frustrating to Sam, and if it wasn’t for Claire, he would’ve asked her to hurry the fuck up. But he didn’t. He listened to the little woman tell her life story, how she’d met her husband…somewhere, though Sam quickly forgot where. He eventually excused himself, under the premise of needing a bathroom break. The woman told him where it was, and as soon as she was out of earshot, she turned to Claire.   
“You are both as blind as bats” She said. Claire tilted her head out of confusion.   
“It’s clear that you both have feelings for one another and one of you will eventually be suffering from it” She said, looking up when the toilet flushed.

“What do you mean?” Claire asked, hearing Sam’s heavy footfalls down the stairs. The old woman merely tapped her nose, watching as Sam walked in.   
“Is there anything else I can help you with, officer?” She asked.   
“I don’t believe so. Officer Swift, have you any questions?” Sam said, using the fake alias.   
“I do not. Thank you for your time ma’am. If you have any more information, can you contact this number” She said, handing over the business card that lead to a dead phone. The woman could ring, though there would be no answer and the voicemail would be deleted. The woman led them out of the house, winking to Claire as she did. Sam instantly caught it, but didn’t say anything until they were back at the car.

“What was that about?” He asked, curiously, while pulling away.   
“Oh, nothing” Claire lied. Sam reluctantly nodded.   
“Right, the bones are in the cemetery just out of town, so we can go there in a couple of hours, when it’s dark” Sam said, not believing Claire’s excuse of nothing, but he chose not to raise the issue. Claire nodded.   
“What should we do ‘til then?” She asked.   
“There’s not much we can do. Pack up so that we can get out of here quickly. It’s making me think of things I don’t want to think about” He admitted. Claire nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.   
“We should find the grave now, so we’re not gonna spend hours looking later” She said. Sam nodded and smiled, and that’s what they did. He drove back out of the parking lot and they drove to the cemetery on the outskirts of town. There were a few people around, not many though. If anyone was watching them, they’d appear like a father and daughter, not whatever their relationship is. The gravestone was hidden amongst some trees, and Sam was rather grateful of that. It was unlikely that anyone would come looking for them, and find them there.

The sun fell and night rose, and out came the hunters that they were known for being. Making their way to the cemetery, Claire’s mind fell back to the comments that the old woman had made earlier. She’d never even considered that Sam would want her. He always seemed like someone who, if he even had a taste, it was for educated women. Claire barely finished high school.  
“Everything okay?” Sam asked, voice soft. Claire had been looking down for a bit too long for his liking.   
“Yeah, just thinking about something that woman said today” She said.   
“Anything interesting?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of the road as the cemetery came into view.   
“Something about lovers” Claire said, not going into too much detail, in the hopes that Sam would end the conversation, which thankfully he did. He parked up at the entrance closest to the gravestone they’d need. Climbing out, Claire picked up the salt, gasoline and matches, while Sam picked up a shovel. They walked through the graveyard, the only noise being the crunch of fall leaves beneath their feet. They came to the gravestone and Sam started digging.

Claire was struggling. Sam had long since removed his t – shirt and she needed to find a distraction, otherwise she would be jumping him, that would open a whole new can of worms.   
“Hey Sam, can I ask you something?” She asked softly.   
“You sure can” Sam said, smiling up to her, while throwing some dirt onto the pile behind him.   
“Why don’t you like California?” She asked curiously, leaning against a gravestone, watching the muscles ripple in his back.   
“It ah…It reminds me of a time when I had everything, and I lost it all to this life” He admitted. Claire frowned, but nodded.   
“I was happy in a relationship, I had a full scholarship. I was ready to get married, and then, it all ended one night. As soon as I saw Dean in my dorm, I knew it was over. Life like that isn’t allowed for someone like me” He sighed, looking down when the shovel hit something solid. He lifted the shovel out and removed the last bits of dirt with his hands.   
“This is the coffin of one David Charles” He said, wiping his hands on his bare chest. Claire suppressed a groan and handed Sam the crowbar that would be needed to open it. One minute, Claire was leaning against a gravestone, happy and talking to Sam about anything and everything. The next minute, she was being flung across the graveyard, hitting a gravestone with a painful smack, and Sam could do little more than watch. He pulled the coffin open and poured the salt and gasoline in, before lighting a match. He threw it in before lifting himself out and running over to Claire, falling to his knees beside her.   
“Claire, can you hear me?” He said, speaking clear and loudly. She groaned in response.  
“Claire, if you can hear me, lift up two fingers” Sam said. Claire’s hand slowly lifted with two fingers. He smiled slightly.   
“Come on, lets get you back to the motel room” He said, shifting to lift her, as if he was carrying a sleeping child. He walked back to the car and laid her across the back seats, before going back to ensure they left nothing that gave sign as to who they were.

The drive to the motel seemed to last four times as long as the journey to the cemetery. Sam drove as carefully as possible, the pained whimpers that Claire made after every bump or turn did nothing to help Sam’s conscience. He just hoped that Claire would be okay. The motel’s flickering light provided little relief, but some. He sped into a parking lot, right outside of the room, almost throwing himself out of the car. He helped Claire out, carrying her as he had before. He was grateful of it being the hour it was, no one was around to see them. Laying Claire on the bed closest to the door, Sam’s bed, he grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. He knelt beside Claire and brushed some hair back.   
“Can I take your shirt off?” He asked, voice soft and broken. Claire nodded, though quickly regretted it, with the pain shooting down her side. Sam unbuttoned the flannel shirt and pushed it off her arms, both thankful and terrified that there was no blood. He just hoped it wasn’t an injury that would require hospital treatment. Claire’s chest appeared fine, there were no significant injuries or bruising, though Sam was fully aware that it was her back that had hit the stone, not her front.   
“I’m going to turn you over now, I’ll try to hurt you as little as possible” He promised. Claire nodded, but whimpered and reached out to grip his hand as he turned her onto her front. Her back was a picture of two halves. One half looked fine, the pale skin having no injuries. The other side, however, was black and bruised already. He frowned, reaching up to rub her hand.   
“I’m going to press against the most likely areas for pain. Rate it on a scale of 1 to 10 for me, 10 being the worst” Sam said. Claire nodded and Sam started by pressing against her rib cage on the good side of the back.   
“T-two” Claire stuttered. Sam nodded and pressed against the same spot on the injured side.  
“Fuck” She muttered.   
“Seven” She whimpered.   
“Alright” He said, moving his hands up slightly.   
“How’s the pain here?” He asked.  
“Not too bad, five maybe” Claire said, biting her lip. Sam nodded and pressed against both sides of her back at the same time.  
“Where feels worst?” He asked, pressing just below the rib cage.   
“Left rib” She said. He nodded, removing both of his hands from her back, being especially careful around the bruised area.  
“Alright. This is going to hurt, but it’ll help me find if there are any internal injuries” He said. Claire nodded.   
“What do you need me to do?” She asked.   
“Lay on your side, left side up” He said. Claire nodded and laid onto her side, allowing him to see the extent of the injuries. He pressed his hand just below her bra. He slid his hand down, not finding anything that would suggest injuries. He slid his hand back up, biting his lip. He wanted nothing more than to remove her bra, but he knew he couldn’t. Not while she was injured. He instead moved his focus to pressing against her back, finding no injuries there either.   
“All good?” She asked, when he climbed off the bed. Sam nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah, no injuries that I can feel anyway. When we get back to the bunker, I’ll get Cas to look you over, but I think it’s just pain that you’ll have. I have some pain killers in my bag if you need them” He said. Claire nodded.  
“Thanks, Doctor Sam” She winked. Sam smiled and shrugged, reaching into his bag to pull out the painkillers.  
“If you need a hand with anything, just gimme a shout” He said. Claire nodded.  
“I think I’ll be okay. I’m going to have a shower” She smiled. Sam nodded and held a hand out for her, helping her stand up.   
“Thanks” She smiled, looking around.   
“What’s up?” Sam asked.  
“I thought I left something out for me to sleep in. I must’ve put it away” She sighed. Sam moved to pick up her bag.   
“What do you need? Just shorts and a top?” He asked, opening it. She nodded and watched him pull out a pair of yellow shorts with a blue top.  
“Oh honey, pick something that looks remotely okay” She chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, pulling out some blue shorts.   
“Bra too, please” Claire said. Sam nodded and pulled out the first bra he found, a white one. He handed the pile of clothes to Claire.  
“Shout if you need anything” He smiled. She nodded and walked through to the bathroom, not locking the door afterwards. Sam sighed and sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. _If I’m not already, I’m definitely going to hell now._


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes passed before Sam heard anything. Claire called his name from the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the door, but didn’t open it.  
“What’s up?” He asked.  
“I need your help” Claire said, voice soft.  
“With what?” He asked.  
“Open the door and you’ll see” She said. Sam reluctantly opened the door, not lifting his eyes. Eventually, he had too though and he could see that Claire was struggling to pull her bra on. He tried not too look at her breasts as he picked up the bra, but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Arms” He grunted. Claire held her arms out, allowing him to slide the bra onto her body. He hooked the back together, eyes dropping back to the floor, to avoid eye contact with her in the mirror. _Night can’t come soon enough._

Sam walked out of the bathroom after his own shower, seeing Claire curled up in her bed, facing away from him. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve mistaken her for Jess. The bed was cold, lumpy and Sam wanted nothing more than to hold Claire in his arms and protect her from the world. He’d laid down facing towards her, but after she’d turned to face him, he had to turn away. She looked more and more child like every day. He eventually gave up sleeping and laid on his back, staring at the dusty, grey ceiling.

“Sam” Her voice was quiet. He almost thought he’d imagined it, until he heard it again. He turned over to Claire and saw her looking at him, a fear in her eyes.  
“Yeah?” He spoke softly.  
“How did you cope with nightmares?” She asked softly, looking even more childlike than before. Sam shrugged.  
“Didn’t really. College I had Jess, beyond that, I didn’t” He admitted.  
“Are you having them?” He asked. Claire nodded and shifted slightly. Sam shifted in his bed, lifting his duvet.

“Climb in here” He suggested. Claire nodded and hobbled over to the bed, laying beside him. She quickly fell back to sleep, Sam’s arm around her waist was grounding her in a way that she’d never experienced before. But Sam, he couldn’t sleep. His mind kept going back to the warm body pressed against his own. _Morning couldn’t come soon enough._

When morning eventually came, Sam was surprised to find that he’d actually gotten some sleep. Though he quickly realised that something wasn’t right. Claire was pressed against him, and his boxers seemed just a little bit too tight. Biting his lip, he realised what was wrong. For the first time in twenty years, he’d woken up hard. And it wasn’t good.  
“Sam” Claire’s voice was quiet.  
“I’m sorry” He said, and moved to climb out of the bed.  
“Stay” Claire whispered.  
“What?” Sam said.  
“I know you have feeling for me Sam…” Claire said, while turning over. Sam’s eyes widened, a flush covered his face.  
“I have feelings for you too” She admitted. Looking up to him, she chuckled slightly. Somewhere in his big brain, it appeared that a fuse had blown.  
“I – I Don’t” He stuttered, eventually giving up on trying to form a sentence.  
“Sam, I know about it. Don’t worry about it” She smiled, reaching up to cup his jaw.  
“Listen to me when I say this” She said, forcing him to look at her.  
“I like you too. I have done for a long time” She admitted.  
“I kinda just…gave up. You always like educated girls; I didn’t even finish college” She said. Sam looked down.  
“I’m sorry” He admitted.  
“Why are you apologising, wait…you don’t have feelings like that…?” She trailed off.  
“Not that. I do…I just…” He trailed off.  
“You’re underage” He said.  
“Sam. Our life consists of murder, theft, identity theft and so much more, and worse crimes, and that’s your biggest qualm?” She said, and when she put it like that, Sam knew how outrageous it sounded.

“If it’s anything. I’m 18 in like, a month and a half. I’ll be fully legal then. That’s if you…want to” She trailed off, and Sam frowned. He couldn’t describe how she looked other than sad. She’d admitted her love for him and he’d just shrugged it off.  
“Claire…I do want to. It’s just…my head” He admitted. She leant up and kissed him softly. Her lips were soft, as he’d imagined many times before. He shifted slightly, becoming very much aware of how hard he was.  
“Claire, stop” He said, forcing himself to pull away.  
“If I start this, it won’t end well” He said.  
“I’m here for a good time, not a long time” She shrugged.

“Don’t say that” Sam responded, shifting. Claire lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks.  
“Listen to me Sam, it’s a short life as it is, for us the expectancy is shorter. If you want something, take it. You don’t know how long you’ll have it” She said. Sam hesitantly nodded and looked down, still ashamed about his feelings.  
“It can stay between us if you want it to” She said softly. When Sam didn’t say anything, she tilted his head up and kissed him gently. He seemed to jump into action and kissed her with a ferocity she’d never expected from him.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself” He admitted.  
“Then don’t” Claire muttered. Sam growled and flipped them over, laying her beneath him. He kissed along her neck, unsure of what to do with his hands. Claire shifted and lifted one of his hands, slipping it into her bra. Sam bit his lip and looked up to her.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Y-yeah” She said, meeting his eyes to reassure him a little more.  
“Good” He said.  
“Just…” She trailed off, looking away.  
“What’s up?” He asked, sitting back.  
“I’m a…I haven’t…” She trailed off, blushing furiously.  
“Am I your first?” He asked. She nodded and looked away. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.  
“I’ll go slow” He promised. Claire nodded and kissed him gently, reaching down to hold onto his hip. Sam’s arm slid around her waist and lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the shorts away. He looked up to her and bit his lip.  
“You say stop, I will stop” Sam promised. She nodded and brushed her fingers through his hair.  
“I trust you” Claire said softly. Sam smiled and leant down, licking over her slit. His hand slid up to her thigh and rubbed it carefully. She moaned softly, biting her lip. Sam grinned and pressed slightly harder, eliciting more moans. He eventually pulled back, hooking his thumbs into her panties as he pulled them away, throwing them over his shoulder. He leant back down and rubbed her thigh, tongue pushing against her folds. Claire bit her lip until blood was almost bursting, and she was writhing against his tongue. His hand slid from her thigh to her stomach, holding her hips down, allowing him to torture and tease her with his ministrations until he could see she was close. But she was holding back.  
“Let go” He grunted, nose and chin were moist from her juice. He ducked his head back down, using his thumbs to spread her slightly, while teasing her clit with his tongue. She arched off of the bed, body pulled tight as she came with a bitten back moan.

She was panting, chest heaving and her eyes were closed. Sam was kneeling above her, rubbing her chest and face slightly.  
“Hey, back down to Earth” He said softly, and when her eyes met his, his eyes filled with relief.  
“Was that okay?” He asked. She nodded, still panting.  
“So…much…better” She panted. Sam grinned and kissed her gently, and she chased his touch, tasting herself on his tongue. Eventually, he pulled away.  
“Do you want to go further?” He asked softly, looking up to meet her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded.  
“Yeah” She smiled. Sam nodded and climbed off the bed.  
“Where are you going?” She asked, sitting up. Fear in her eyes struck Sam.  
“C-condom” He said. Relief flooded her eyes, and then Sam’s gut. He slid into the bathroom and pulled his wash bag down from the shelf. He pulled out the gold foil, almost out of date. He walked back into the room and saw Claire had one finger pumping in and out.  
“You good there?” He chuckled. She nodded, shifting slightly. Sam smiled and crawled onto the bed, kissing her gently. His hand slid down her body and met her own. One of his fingers replaced hers and she writhed on the bed, the burn of Sam’s much larger fingers was so delicious. She shifted and spread her legs further, hips rocking up to meet his fingers. Sam chuckled and kissed her gently.  
“You’re so gorgeous” He spoke softly, unaware the words left his mouth. Claire could see the love in his eyes, a love she’d never experienced. There was Randy, though she suspected he wanted her for her body, rather than who she was as a person. She eventually gave up on him, more so when Sam and Dean rode into town. She left with them both soon after he’d tried to force her into it, and never returned.  
“Hey, everything okay?” Sam asked softly, cupping her jaw with his clean hand.  
“Yeah, just thinking” She said softly.  
“What about?” He asked, shifting on the bed.  
“That what I feel for you is different to what I felt for Randy…It scares me” She admitted.  
“Oh, why’s that?” He asked softly.  
“With Randy, I knew it would end and at times, I wanted it to. With you…I don’t ever want it to end…” She admitted. Sam smiled softly and kissed her gently.  
“Well, if I can, I’ll protect you to the ends of the earth” He promised. Claire smiled up to him and kissed him gently, slipping her hand to meet his own. He looked up to her and smirked.  
“You want me to continue?” He asked softly. She smiled and nodded slightly. Sam smiled and kissed her, while his hand moved down her body. His fingers sank into her, and she groaned, biting her lip again.  
“Hey, let go. Be as loud as you want to” He grinned. She slowly let her lip from between her teeth, gasps and moans quickly filled the room. Sam smirked and slipped in his index finger alongside his middle finger, watching her face for any negative reaction. Except it never came. She moaned louder and writhed her hips into his hand.  
“Fuck” She whispered. Sam grinned and ground the palm of his hand against her clit, hearing her moans increase in frequency and pitch. He was soon adding a third finger, spreading her for him. He shifted slightly and removed his boxers, hearing a gasp from Claire.  
“Will it fit?” She exclaimed. Sam chuckled lightly, looking up to her.  
“Don’t worry” He said softly.  
“It’s the size of my arm, I’m going to worry that it’s going inside of me” She exclaimed. Sam smiled and kissed her.  
“Don’t worry, I’m prepping you” He promised. Claire nodded hesitantly, still eyeing it oddly.  
“Can I…” She trailed off. Sam took her hand, knowing what she wanted to say. He guided her hand to stroke him, a grunt leaving his throat at the first touch. Claire bit her lip and stroked him, while he shifted his fingers to spread her further, preparing her for him. Claire came for a second time, and her orgasm hit her so unexpectedly, she fell forward, her head landing on his thigh.  
“You okay down there?” He asked her, brushing his fingers through her hair. Claire nodded, though when she tried to speak, only slurred noises came out. Sam chuckled and shifted on the bed, moving to lay her back down and sit between her legs.  
“How do you want me?” Claire asked. Sam shrugged.  
“How do you want to do it?” He asked.  
“Face to face” She said and looked away, blushing furiously. Sam leant over her and kissed her gently.  
“Is there anything I can do to ease your anxiety?” He asked. Claire shook her head, taking the condom from his hand while leaning up to kiss him. As much as she hated the sex ed lessons in high school, she was grateful that they at least showed her how to get a condom out of the packet without causing damage to it. Sam grunted into her mouth as she rolled it onto him. Sam eventually pulled back from the kiss, shifting on the bed to remove everything from it, except the duvet. He laid over her, while reaching down to spread her.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. She nodded and smiled.  
“I need you to be clear” He said.  
“I do Sam, I am sure I want you” She said. Sam smiled and nodded. Explicit consent meant everything with the age gap and their situation. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into anything.

“I don’t think there’s much more that I can say than I want you, I want this” He said. Sam slowly nodded and shifted. His cock head pressed against her slit.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop, I’ll go as slow as possible” Sam promised, slowly pushing his hips forward. Claire’s eyes widened, mouth opened as his thighs moved closer to her ass until he was pressed against her.  
“Fuck” She muttered. Sam smiled and kissed her gently.  
“Good?” He asked, looking up. She nodded, and pulled him down into a kiss, though they quickly had to separate.  
“Big?” He asked. She nodded.  
“Too big?” He asked. Claire shook her head.  
“N-no, you prepped me” She smiled. Sam nodded and smiled, shifting.  
“Ready for me to move?” He asked. She nodded and bit her lip. Sam smiled and slowly pulled his hips back, watching as Claire’s pussy quivered around nothing. He slowly pushed back in, not moving too fast. Claire moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him, feet digging into his ass.  
“Faster” Claire spoke around gritted teeth. Sam smiled and pulled out, his hips moving faster as he pushed back in. His hips slapped against Claire’s, the sound filling the room, with breathy moans and grunts. Sam’s hands slid to Claire’s shoulders, pulling her body down to meet his thrusts. She was so tight around him, Sam felt like a teenager with how close he was to coming already. He just hoped that Claire was closer. He moved his mouth to her neck and nipped down, leaving some bruises that she would cherish until her neck was littered with bruises.

Leaning down, Sam took one of her nipples into his mouth, slurping around it slightly. Claire moaned loudly and her chest arched into his mouth. Sam’s hand slid down her body, teasing her clit. He teased the nub between his thumb and forefinger until she was tightening around him, so much so that he couldn’t move without it causing her pain. He ground his hips, rotating as he did until she came, squirting over his hips. He came as she did, tightened around him. He pulled out while she was in her high, and rolled the condom off. He knotted it and threw it in the trash, before moving to grab the wash cloth. When Sam came back to the bed, Claire was finally coming back to Earth and he kissed her gently as he cleaned the sweat from her body, as well as other bodily fluids. Throwing the wash cloth back to the bathroom, Sam flopped beside her on the now ruined bed sheets.  
“How was it?” He asked softly.  
“Amazing” She smiled, and curled onto his chest. Sam chuckled down to her.  
“Good… though I think we should change beds though” He chuckled.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“You uh…you squirted” He said, looking down to the soaked bedsheets. Claire blushed and hid her face in his chest. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her, standing up and made his way to the other bed. He laid down and watched as Claire curled up on his chest, her head resting on his chest. Sam’s fingers brushed through her hair until she eventually fell to sleep. It didn’t take Sam long to also fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke some time around 10am, or that’s what he hoped it was. He was awoken by his phone ringing beside the bed. The ringtone was loud and blaring into his ears, he wanted to murder whoever was ringing him, they were disturbing his semblance of normality. He threw his hand over and lifted the phone, pressing it to his ear without checking the caller ID as he answered the call.  
“Mmh what?” He groaned. Claire groaned in his arms and curled closer, resting her head over his heart. Sam’s fingers brushed through her hair, lulling her back to sleep.  
“Hey Sammy, you alive?” Dean’s voice was loud in Sam’s ear.  
“Yeah…running a bit late on the hunt. Will let you know when we’re going to be on our way back to the bunker” Sam groaned and hung up the call, curling up in Claire’s arms. He turned the phone on silent and threw it across the room, wanting nothing more than to fall back to sleep.  
“You’re a terrible liar” She mumbled, curling closer. Sam chuckled slightly, and pulled the duvet tighter around their bodies.  
“Would rather be here” Sam said softly, mouthing along her neck. Claire moaned softly and gripped his arm that rested on her waist.  
“Than on the way to sit in the bunker with Dean, where I can’t touch you as much as I want to” He grunted.They quickly fell back to sleep, the bed was cold but they kept each other warm.

 

They next awoke early in the afternoon, or that’s what the motel clock said. Sam shifted in the bed and laid on his front, feeling Claire pull him on top of her.  
“Claire...” He said, not wanting to hurt her.  
“Just let me…It’s a nice feeling” She murmured, and Sam reluctantly agreed, though he was hesitant. Sun streamed through a gap in the curtains and spilled onto their naked bodies. Claire had purple bruises littering her chest, that was pressed against Sam’s, tan against pale and bruised against scarred. The majority were from Sam, but some were from the ghoul, and Sam was glad it was dead, it’d pissed him off when he saw her body being thrown across the graveyard. They’d shifted throughout the day, so much so that the duvet was now wrapped around their ankles, and Claire’s legs were loosely wrapped around him.

Evening rolled around and Sam and Claire decided they should home. Sam was packing up the clothes for himself and Claire, while she sat on the bed. She had tried to help, though Sam had told her to sit down and relax, to not injure herself more. That’s how she ended up sitting on the bed, legs crossed in front of her and she was watching Sam.  
“Hey Sam, can I ask you something?” She asked. She hated how she was sounding, as if she was a small child, not the fearless, bad ass 17 year old she actually was.  
“Sure” Sam said, looking up to her. He smiled when their eyes met, before looking back down and continuing to pack the bags and check the salt lines. Sam noted that her eyes were just as blue as Castiel’s, well Jimmy’s eyes.  
“Should we tell Dean about us?” She asked. Sam shrugged.  
“Well, we can do if you want to…it’s not him that I’m worried about, it’s Cas…” Sam admitted. Claire frowned slightly and tilted her head, looking more and more like Castiel. It made Sam slightly uncomfortable when he thought about it too much

“Why?” She asked, shifting to rest her feet on the floor.  
“He’s your father. Do you think he’d appreciate his 17 year old daughter dating his 38 year old friend?” Sam responded, zipping up the bags.  
“He’s not technically my father. His vessel is, but still” Claire responded, pulling him down into a soft, gentle kiss.  
“I think it would be best to keep it between us” She said. Sam smiled and nodded.  
“Ready to go home?” He asked. Claire nodded.  
“How long’s the drive?” She asked, standing up.  
“Three days non stop. I’m stopping though. A car isn’t the best place to sleep when you’ve been thrown across a graveyard” Sam said, and Claire nodded.  
“Want me to return the key cards while you pack up the car?” She asked. Sam shrugged.  
“You can do if you want to” He said, lifting up the two bags. Claire smiled and picked up a key card, while leaning up to kiss him. Sam smiled and bent down slightly, letting her lead the kiss. She eventually pulled away and slid her hands from his waist.  
“Got everything?” She asked, looking around.  
“Yeah” He smiled, and opened the door. Claire smiled and picked up her phone before following Sam outside. He dumped the bags onto the floor and pulled out the car key from his pocket, and unlocked the car while Claire walked to the reception area. She walked over a few moments, resting her hands onto Sam’s waist while he was bent over in the trunk of the car.  
“All sorted?” He asked, smiling slightly.  
“Yep” She smiled, slipping the credit card into his back pocket. Sam smiled and moved her in front of him, sitting her in the trunk slightly. He leant down and kissed her head, his hands resting on her shoulders. Claire smiled and kissed him gently, slipping her hands to his waist. Claire bit her lip as they slowly pulled away.  
“What do you think Dean would say if he knew we’d found another Baby” She chuckled. They’d found the car in an abandoned farmhouse after theirs had conked out. Luckily, they weren’t in baby to begin with, otherwise Sam’s balls would be dog food, but having another one would likely please Dean. Sam smiled and kissed Claire’s head, helping her stand.  
“Ready to head off?” He asked. She nodded and smiled, watching as he opened the passenger door for her. He made sure she was in before closing the door and moving to the driver’s seat.  
“Hey, can you text Dean and let him know we’re on our way back” Sam said, while he started the car up. Claire pulled her phone out while shifting on the bench to lay beside Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled down to her before shifting his attention back to the task at hand, driving back to the bunker.  
“Still tired?” He asked, rubbing her thigh gently.  
“Yeah, getting thrown around a cemetery isn’t fun to sleep with” She chuckled. Sam smiled sadly and connected his hand with hers, his large hand covering hers easily.  
“Take a nap” He suggested, while she was shifting so she could lay more comfortably. Sam smiled down to her and watched as she quickly fell to sleep after texting Dean. Her head fell into his lap, body laid along the bench. She slipped her shoes off, resting her feet on the leather seats, while Sam watched her body occasionally, and Sam shifted slightly, hoping she couldn’t feel how hard he was.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Claire didn’t wake until they pulled into a motel. Sam looked down to her and smiled, kissing the top of her head as he climbed out and went to pay for a room for one night. He walked out a moment later, swinging the key around his finger on the keyring it was on. Claire watched him and smiled softly. She unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed out, walking towards him. Sam smiled widely when he saw her. He nodded towards a door, and Claire smiled, holding her hand out for the key. Sam smiled and went to pick the bags out of the car, taking out ome clothes for himself the next day and Claire’s bag, before walking into the motel room after her. Claire smiled up to him and kissed him gently, pushing the bag and clothes from his hands. Sam smiled as he slid his hands to Claire’s waist, pulling her hips close to his. Claire smiled and slid her hands under Sam’s t-shirt, lifting it slightly.   
“We…should…shower” She spoke softly, gasps leaving her throat as he mouthed along her neck. Sam smirked.  
“Together?” He asked, smirking. Claire smiled and nodded, raking her eyes down his chest when he pulled his t-shirt off. Claire grinned and slowly pulled her tank top off. Sam grinned and lifted her up effortlessly, wrapping her legs around him as he kissed her and backed into the bathroom, turning the shower on as he did. Claire smirked and nipped along his chest and collarbone, leaving an array of bruises. Sam grinned and slid his hands into her shorts, unbuttoning them as he did. He slid the shorts off of her thighs, manhandling her to strip her, before pushing his own shorts down, kicking them away as he did. Claire grinned and nipped his chest again, rolling her hips against his muscly abs.

 

The shower was cold. The water pressure was terrible and Sam would’ve been out of it several minutes ago, if not for the way Claire was riding against his tongue. She was moaning loudly, Sam was holding her up as if she was weightless, and she was grateful for that, she could barely control her limbs. Sam chuckled when she came with a shout, riding against his tongue. Claire groaned as she fell lax against him, barely holding herself up. Sam smirked and shifted to hold her up while standing up. He reached for some shampoo, massaging some through her hair.   
“God” She whispered. Sam chuckled and washed the soap from her hair.

 

The journey to the bunker took two days longer than the journey to the hunt. Sam had explained to Dean of Claire’s injury, and so, informed him that the journey would be longer. Dean accepted the excuse, allowing Sam and Claire to spend more time together without being questioned. The bunker was a sour sight for Sam and Claire. Sam pulled up just off the road, out of the way of the bunker.   
“We need to talk about us before we go back” Sam said. Claire nodded and looked to Sam.   
“If we tell them about us, Dean’s obviously going to make stupid comments. I’m not sure what Castiel’s response will be” He admitted. Claire nodded.  
“We could keep it between us for a while” She suggested. Sam nodded and smiled, kissing her forehead gently.   
“It’s up to you, everything we do” He promised.   
“There is one thing that I want to do” She whispered.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.   
“I want to go finish high school” She admitted. Sam nodded.   
“Alright, are you sure? You always said you didn’t like it” Sam said. Claire nodded.   
“Yeah, I want to” She smiled. Sam smiled and kissed her.   
“Alright, I’ll help you get into the high school” He said. Claire smiled and hugged him tightly.   
“Thank you Sam” She whispered.   
“Don’t worry” He smiled. She nodded and kissed his cheek.   
“Come on, lets go back” She said. Sam smiled and nodded, driving off a moment later.


	6. Chapter 6

The kitchen held everyone when Claire and Sam returned. Dean was chomping away at a cheese burger, while Castiel seemed to have his focus elsewhere.  
“Hello Samuel, Claire” He said. Sam smiled and moved to steal a fry from Dean’s plate, dumping the weapons in the door way.   
“Hey Cas, can you check over Claire for me” Sam said, while opening the fridge. Castiel moved to stand beside Claire, pressing his fingers against her head.   


“Was it an enjoyable experience?” Castiel asked, looking over her with curious eyes.   
“What do you mean?” Claire asked, slightly anxious. She looked over to find that Sam had left the kitchen, leaving her alone with Dean and Castiel.   
“You have had intercourse for the first time. Was it enjoyable?” Castiel asked.   
“N-no I haven’t Cas” Claire stuttered and attempted to pull away.   
“I can sense that you have, Claire. I can even sense who you did it with” Castiel responded. A blush covered Claire’s cheeks and she ducked her head.  
“Who was it?” Dean asked, around a mouthful of food. Claire shot a glare to Castiel, warning him not to tell Dean. Yet still, he did.   
“Samuel” Castiel said, rather nonchalantly.   
“What the fuck” Dean exclaimed, swallowing the food. Claire blushed and shrugged, before moving out of the way. She left the room a moment later, finding Sam walking towards one of the bathrooms.   
“Everything okay?” He asked.   
“No” She sighed   
“Everything isn’t okay” She said quietly. She reached up and brushed her hair back.   
“What’s up?” Sam asked, moving to rub her shoulder.   
“Cas outed us to Dean” She admitted. Sam frowned but hugged her.   
“What was his response?” Sam asked.   
“He said ‘What the fuck’ and then I left” Claire sighed.   
“He won’t be pissed. He just needs time” Sam said softly. Claire nodded and hugged him.   
“What are you doing now?” She asked.  
“I’m going to have a shower, and then I was going to research schools near by” Sam shrugged. Claire smiled and nodded.  
“Well, I’m going to go and lay down, most likely going to have a nap” She said. Sam smiled and nodded.   
“Where will you be?” Claire asked.   
“Either the library or my room” Sam said. Claire nodded.  
“Maybe avoid Dean and Cas, they’re in one of them moods now I think” She said. Sam nodded.   
“Alright, if you need me I’ll probably go into my room” He smiled. Claire nodded and hugged him tightly before moving to go to her room, while Sam walked into the bath room..

 

The best high school ended up being the one that Claire had previously attended. She was able to resume her studies, while they were able to gain access to a house until she had finished. It meant they were able to look like a normal family. One night, while Dean and Castiel were on a hunt, Sam went to pick Claire up from school, he watched her walk out. She quickly found his car and smiled when she saw Sam leaning against the bonnet.   
“Hey Claire” A voice called from behind her. Sam watched as Randy ran to Claire and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to face him. Sam reached for his gun, resting it in his hand. He was prepared to use it if necessary.   


Claire was walking towards Sam when she heard her name called behind her. She knew who it was. _Randy._ She continued walking, hoping he would ignore her. But he didn’t. He gripped her shoulder and turned her around. He was the same guy she knew so long ago; a little rounder on the face and a light scruff covering his jaw, but the same that she had once held love for.   
“You look amazing” Randy said softly.   
“Thanks” Claire said, before walking towards the car. She caught Sam’s eyes, he knew and slowly made his way over, barely moving.   
“How long are you here for?” Randy asked.   
“Til I finish, then me and Sam are outta here” She said, nodding towards Sam, who was stood now.   
“Oh, he your dad?” Randy asked.   
“Nope” Claire said, while dumping her bag in front of the car.   
“How was your day?” Sam asked her, lifting her bag and putting it on the back seats.  
“Awful. Why the fuck did I come back for sport” She sighed. Sam chuckled and rubbed her side.  
“Was thinking of going to a movie tonight if you wanted to come? Dean and Ca-Jimmy are out of town anyway” Sam said, correcting himself when he remembered that people here didn’t know about Castiel, but knew Jimmy. Claire nodded and smiled.   
“That sounds fun” She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before moving to get into the passenger seat.   
“Pedophile” Randy grumbled, walking past Claire.  
“What was that?” She asked.  
“He’s 40, you’re barely 18. He’s a pedophile. Does he have a wrinkly dick?” Randy asked.   
“Why the fuck do you care?” Claire responded. Sam watched, biting his lip.   
“Because I loved you and you fucked me off for grandpa over there” Randy responded.  
“1. You loved my body. You didn’t love me. 2. He’s 38, definitely not a grandpa” She said.  
“And for your information, his dick is better than yours ever was” She smirked, watching as a flush covered Sam’s cheeks.   
“His one inch wrinkly wonder?” Randy exclaimed.   
“I think that’s what you had if I remember correctly. Sammy on the other hand, 10 inches of perfection” She smirked. Sam shook his head and opened the car door.  
“Just leave it Claire, he’s not worth it” Sam said. Claire shook her head.  
“No Sam, this piece of shit needs to realise he’s nothing to me. He hasn’t been anything to me since he tried to force me on his one inch wonder” She said. Sam growled slightly, watching as Randy flinched.  
“Shit, no I didn’t do that” He said, holding his hands up.   
“Randy? Is that what your name is? You better get the fuck out of here. Never, and I mean never, contact Claire again. I will find out if you do” Sam threatened. Randy whimpered and nodded, scuttling away. Claire smiled and turned to Sam.  
“Thanks” She whispered. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead, opening the car door for her. She smiled and climbed in, with Sam climbing in a moment later.  
“What movie do you want to watch?” Claire asked, sitting beside Sam.   
“I don’t mind” Sam smiled, as he started the car. He began driving back to the bunker, revving the engine when Randy was crossing in front of the car. Claire chuckled and rested her head on Sam’s shoulder, curling close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda based from something that happened at weekend. Went to see the Nun at the movies, was laughing far too much. It was shit

They ended up going to see a horror film. Claire had been reluctant at first. Despite everything she had lived through, everything she had seen, she was hesitant. Sam persuaded her to go though, with a promise of cuddles and that he’d finger her. She never thought she’d be allowing him to do that to her, _in public_. But now, she couldn’t care less. The movie theatre ended up being almost packed. Claire took the fake ID that claimed she was 21, but she didn’t need it in the end. The young guy behind the counter seemed to accept that she was 17 but didn’t question it. They managed to find two seats at the end of a row. Claire sat against the wall, with Sam between her and a stranger. She bit her lip and took his hand, smiling anxiously to him. She was terrified, and she didn’t know why. Sam wouldn’t hurt her, he isn’t like that.

The movie made Sam laugh just as much as it made Claire jump. The demons were so un-demonic that at one point, Sam was almost curled up laughing. Claire had to slap his arm to stop him, and he winked to her before relaxing in the seat. She rubbed her hand on his leg, biting her lip when his hand squeezed her thigh, slipping under her skirt slightly. Looking around, Claire noted that everyone seemed too engrossed in the movie to care what she did. She reached down and pushed Sam’s hand under her skirt. Sam looked over to her, a raised eyebrow. Claire winked and slid his hand further up her thigh. Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead, smirking when he found that she was wearing no panties. He teased her slit, chuckling when she writhed against his hand and gripped his forearm. Claire moaned softly, slightly whimpering until she came with a bitten moan. She groaned and reached over, unzipping his jeans. Sam bit his lip and watched as she climbed into his lap, curling close. She cuddled close, while lining herself with him. She dropped onto him, a moan being swallowed as he filled her. Claire hid her head in his neck. If anyone looked, it looked like she was cuddling him, and not that they were having sex. Sam’s hands gripped her hips, grinding against her. He reached down and nudged her clit, smirking when he felt her tighten around him.   
“Sammy” She whimpered. Sam winked and kissed her gently, looking up when the movie was nearly finished. Sam smirked down to her, rolling his hips until he came with a grunt. Claire whimpered and nipped at Sam’s neck as she came.


	8. Chapter 8

Still engulfed in the darkness of the movie theatre, she climbed off of Sam’s lap and tucked him back into his jeans. She moved to sit beside him and kissed his head. Soon enough, the film ended and people billowed out. Sam and Claire were the last out, Sam’s jacket being wrapped around Claire’s shoulders when they saw that it was raining.   
“Where did Dean and Cas end up?” She asked. Sam shrugged.   
“No clue. Dean said something about…I don’t know” He chuckled. Claire smiled and nodded, following Sam to the car. They sat in the car and Sam bit his lip.   
“Home?” He suggested. Claire smiled and nodded, curling close to him while he started the drive back to the bunker.

When the bunker appeared in sight, Sam looked to Claire and smiled when he saw her curled up with her head resting on this thigh. Her blonde hair framed her perfectly, if Sam didn’t know better, he’d suspect she was an angel, her blonde her, blue eyes and pale skin. Sam’s had absent-mindedly been stroking his fingers through her hair, and when he stopped, it awoke her. Her sleep filled eyes met his, a small smile coming to her face. Sam smiled softly and rubbed her hand as it slid up to his cheek.   
“Hey, we’re home” Sam murmurs, as the bunker garage doors open. Claire smiles sleepily, rubbing his hand.  
“What time is it?” Claire asks softly.   
“Time that I put you to bed. I’ll cook us some dinner, for now though, you can catch up on some sleep” Sam says, while parking the car. Claire nodded, though she couldn’t move, and instead, curled closer to Sam.   
“Hey, sooner we’re out of here, sooner we can cuddle” Sam smirked. Claire smiled and nodded, attempting to sit up enough that Sam could slip from beside her. Sam smiled down to her sleeping form as he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, Sam covered her in the duvet and kissed her forehead before leaving to the kitchen.

It was barely half an hour before Claire stumbled into the kitchen. Sam was completely unaware until a pair of pale, lithe arms slid around his waist.   
“Sammy” Claire murmured.   
“Hey” Sam smiled, shifting to rest his hand on her back.   
“Come to bed?” She asked softly. Sam looked to the pans in front of him, simmering away.   
“Alright, for an hour” He said softly, kissing the top of her head. Claire smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom.

Sam smiled down to Claire as she slept. She’s so beautiful, more so when she’s sleeping. All of her worries are gone and for the briefest of times, her mind is clear. Pressing his lips to her head, Sam gets comfortable and tries to catch some sleep for himself, comfortable in the knowledge that for the first time in his life, the threat of losing a lover is gone.


End file.
